Peanut Otter's Disco/Change in Style
Transcript (Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Madi Shinx (The episode begins with a shot of the dance floor. Jelly is seen walking alone) Jelly: I really am adapted to my own lifestyle to the point where I feel like the year is 1985. But, I am starting to become a bit bored of these. (looks down at her leg warmers and starts feeling a bit disinterested with them, then she accidentally bumps into Peanut) Oof! Peanut: Hey, Jel. I watched the PG version of Saturday Night Fever for the 100th time in a row. No, I am not making this up. Jelly: Wait a sec, Peanut, don't you think that watching the same things over and over again can get tiring? Peanut: Uh, I guess you're right, Jel. I better start watching something like, uh... Star Wars? Jelly: As long as it's made in the '80s. Peanut: (shocked) What?! Please tell me you're kidding! Jelly: Nope! I dare you to, in your mind, fast forward to the '80s! Peanut: (looking confused) Uh, I'm not sure... Jelly: Too late, you're already in my dare. Peanut: Oh well... In that case, your mind should rewind to the '70s! Jelly: Lemme get this straight, you want us to switch decade lifestyles with each other? Peanut: Yep. Jelly: A deal's a deal. Let's get on with our dare! (the two otters split up and go off in the opposite direction) (cut to Peanut entering a dressing room. He stumbles upon a closet full of clothes) Peanut: Bingo! (Peanut dresses himself in a pastel yellow polo shirt, a brown belt, khaki pants, and chocolate brown penny loafers. He then ties a pastel green sweater and puts it over his head. Then he takes a look in the mirror.) Peanut: Not too shabby, I suppose. (Meanwhile, in another dressing room, Jelly is seen putting on an orange lapel shirt, red flares, and white sneakers. She styles her indigo hair into a feathered hairstyle) Jelly: I actually kinda like it. No Madonna, but still... (Jelly exits the dressing room) (cuts to Pixel entering the disco, dressed as the Fonz from Happy Days.) Pixel: Oh. So we're playing dress up? Oh, no way! Jelly, you totally look like Farrah Fawcett. Jelly: I do? Well then, Peanut told me that people loved the '50s back in the '70s. So, do you think that I have the right to love the time when greasers and poodle skirts were popular? Pixel: Yes, you do. I see no problem with that. Jelly: Okay! (Jelly walks to the dance floor and takes out a dance instruction book) Jelly: How to do the Hustle... (Cut to Peanut putting a VHS tape of Star Wars: Return of the Jedi into the VCR) Peanut: What a radical movie this will be! (Peanut grabs a tub of popcorn and sits on a chair. Suddenly, Wordsworth arrives) Wordsworth: I see you're in a fresh new look, and it's a lot more tolerable in my book. Peanut: Hey, Wordsworth! Care to join me in this totally awesome double feature? Wordsworth: Yes, I'd love to, but first, I'd like something to know. What's the second movie that you will show? Peanut: (thinks in his mind as the 1984-1997 version of the Jeapordy "Think!" tune plays) Hmm...'80s cult classic...made for the whole family....has lots of memorable moments....and visually appealing.... (ding sound effect plays) I got it! One Crazy Summer! Wordsworth: No Ghostbusters or E.T.? Is that the second movie we'll see? Peanut: I'm not kidding. (the Star Wars: Return of the Jedi title appears on TV) Look, it's....Star Wars time! Wordsworth: Yeah! (Fade to Jelly doing the Hustle step-by-step near other disco attendants dancing) Jelly: I'm getting into the funky spirit! I'm gonna ask Mordecai for something. (Jelly walks to Mordecai) Jelly: Oh Mordecai? Mordecai: (groans) What is it now, dudette? Jelly: Can you play Disco Inferno, please? I wanna get down tonight! Mordecai: (facewings) No.... Jelly: Didn't you forget? It's Peanut's orders! Mordecai: Alright, alright. You win, disco girl. (plays Disco Inferno by The Trammps, in which Jelly starts to dance to) Jelly: Boogie down! Minerva Mink: Oh my god! Is Jelly really stuck in the '70s now? Lillie: I thought she was into the '80s, no? Jelly: Not anymore! My mind has been set to the year of 1978, a time when disco reigned supreme! Lusamine: Why? Jelly: Don't ask why. Now strut your stuff! (The other disco attendants dance with Jelly anyway) Jelly: That's more like it! (does the Hustle) I'm in grooooooooooooovy mode! (Cut to Peanut and Wordsworth watching the Rescue of Han Solo scene on TV and eating popcorn. Peanut hears the ruckus from the dance floor) Peanut: My super sensitive ears have picked up Jelly's screaming! I bet she's having fun! Wordsworth: Not trying to be mean, but please focus on this scene! Peanut: Oops, sorry! (Cut back to Jelly and the others continuing to dance) Category:Transcript Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Disco time